


Hearing Impaired (but He Makes Up For It)

by JooheonsLeftDimple



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dog Hybrid Park Chanyeol, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrids, I am weak willed, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oops, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Y’all twisted my arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooheonsLeftDimple/pseuds/JooheonsLeftDimple
Summary: Cat hybrid Baekhyun is whining his way through another heat when things take a turn for the best? Worst? He's not sure yet, he'll get back to you on that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology for forgetting about this website for like a year. Have a dumster fire. Oops. :)

When it happened, Baekhyun had no idea what was going on.   
The cat hybrid's heat had been raging for a couple days and without a mate, he was going through it as he usually did, alone and frustrated.

His hours were spent in his room leaking and writhing across the cool sheets, searching for relief. The heat had finally cooled down enough that he was only letting out any slick when he moved a certain way and his cock stayed at a relieving half-mast state rather than a full on painful erection. 

He had gotten up to find Jumyeon and ask for some catnip when the scent hit him, making his knees wobble and heat to push back into over active mode. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, panting and writhing and presenting his ass to the world, out of breath and unbearably hot. 

He couldn't do much more than whimper and squeal when there were suddenly very large hands at his waist and a nose at his neck, licking and nipping. 

The teeth brought Baekhyun back to his senses enough for him to absolutely panic at the large body covering his, and try to scramble to get away. His panic only increased when those same large hands moved to his legs to pull him back roughly. Sharp teeth sunk into the skin on the back of his neck and all fight left the small hybrids body. 

"P-please.. w-what, who-o?" Baekhyun pushed his throat to speak but got no answer other than the hands moving to Baekhyun hips to practically rip his sweatpants down. 

Another Sharp, guttural growl sounded from behind him as a warning not to move before the mouth was off of his neck and nosing between his legs, altering between sniffing and licking at the arousal that leaked out of him. 

It only took a moment of investigation before they were on top of Baekhyun again and rutting what he was assuming was they're dick between Beakhyuns ass cheeks. 

"No- n-no, please d-don't I can't-" Baekhun pleaded and tried to scramble away once more, only to be locked in place by two strong arms around his middle. 

His heart rate soared as the cock began to catch on his rim a few times before finally sinking in on one solid rut, the small hybrid screaming at the stretch and clawing at the floorboards as he was pounded into and mounted mercilessly, who ever it was panting in his ear and biting at his neck every so often. 

Baekhyun doesn't know how long he cried there, at the mercy of whoever was behind him but he soon learned that it was another hybrid as a knot began to push up against his entrance. 

"No, no please, not inside, please!" He barely got his last plead out before the knot was shoved into him with the rest of the cock, the mystery hybrid seeming to double their efforts in thrusting, now that they couldn't move much and jostled the poor cat hybrid underneath them who was heaving in breaths between groans and scratches and tears. 

The hips driving into his finally stuttered and stopped, only jerking every now and then as the knot burst, Baekhyun feeling pulse after pulse of cum pushing into his body, no where else to go but further in. 

The larger hybrid kept his grip on the cat hybrid, flopping them both over on their sides as they panted. 

A hand moved across Baekhyuns hip to stroke him A couple times until the cat hybrid was convulsing, cumming in small amounts and clenching around the knot still lodged inside of him. Afterwards, the pain of the heat was completely gone, and for the first time in three days, sleep found him quickly. 

\-----------------------------------------

Baekhyun woke with a start, he was once again in his own bed, being jostled back and forth as a cock again rutted at his ass. Noticing the heat barreling through his system and wanting the relief that he had felt last time, he pushed back into the pressure, gasping and clawing at the sheets at the stretch and pain as the head popped past his rim. 

The small hybrid was met with the same urgency as last time, the person driving into him as he sobbed and squirmed, all of the stimulation too much and not enough all at once. He could feel some of the cum from the last time still present in his pelvis as he whimpered and squealed when the cock pushed up against his prostate.

As the knot began to try and lock into place again, Baekhyun squirmed to keep his hips away from it, not wanting more of the strangers seed pushed up inside him. 

The larger hybrid grabbed Baekhyuns chest and sat up with him, his body weight naturally impailing him on the larger hybrids knot as Baekhyun screamed and thrashed, before being dropped back down and jack hammered into. Suddenly, teeth sunk into that same weak spot on the back of his neck, causing his body to go limp, his body scooting up the bed with every harsh thrust before the stuttering began, and he could feel load after load of more cum being pushed into his abdomin. He expected that to be it, the end of it like it had been last night but after a few moments of panting the Hybrid above him began thrusting in again with new vigor and the small cat hybrid could do nothing but lay limply and sob into the comforters as the stranger took him over and over in rapid succession.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time Baekhyun saw the other hybrids face was once the dog had passed out from exhaustion and his knot had finally gone down enough to slip out of Baekhyun. The small cat hybrid soflty turned around, taking in the slumbering face of his heat mate. From what he had expected to be a brudish stray, he was met with black pointed ears and soft looking lips, one canine peeking out just barely onto his bottom lip, two round looking eyes, with furrowed eyebrows. Two human ears sticking out on both sides that caused Baekhyun to softly laugh into his hand, and a collar. A bright red collar that Baekhyun had seen multiple times, on many different impaired hybrids. Genetics going wrong and causing problems. And if your hybrid had any of those problems, by law they had to wear this collar. But the logo that portrayed the impairment was twisted underneath the Dog hybrids neck. Bringing his hands up to turn the collar as lightly as he could he turned the charm toward him to be met with a drawing of a human ear with a circle and a mark through it. 

"You're deaf." Baekhyun murmured. His hand reaching up to softly stroke at one dark pointed ear, only to be met by open eyes that looked at him expectantly. His eyes softened and he smiled at the worry he found in the expression of the macho alpha hybrid from before. 

"Can you speak?" Baekhyun asked slowly, only to be met with utter confusion. He brought a hand up to his mouth and pointed as he spoke, "Talk." 

The larger hybrid seemed to understand then, nodding hesitantly. 

"V-very small." A horse voice rumbled in broken korean. 

"Name?" Baekhyun asked pointing to his bracelet that he wore in place of a collar. 

"C-chanyeol." 

The small cat hybrid smiled and repeated the name a couple times. Before noticing The dog hybrid twitching a bit in place. He was confused for a momoment before he looked down and noticed the large erection. 

"Are you in rut Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun asked, reaching down to stroke the large cock, amazed that it had fit inside him considering it's girth. And this was it without the knot. 

Chanyeol whimpered and nodded, hips kicking into Baekhyuns hand. 

Baekhyun thought for a moment before giving a sly smile and quickly moving to climb on top of Chanyeol. 

"What should I call you, hm?" He thought aloud as he reached back to line himself up with the larger hybrids cock, only yo be stopped.

Chanyeol reached around to brush his fingers over Beakhyun entrance, pulling them back to show the cat his heat had ended, and so had his natural lubricant. 

"Oh, so now your worried?" Baekhyun scoffed dryly, only to be met with a confused and irritated face from the hybrid beneath him.

"What is it Fido-" The small cat hybrid began, cut off before he could finish his retort by Chanyeol grabbing him by the hips and flipping him around, diving forward to run his tongue over Baekhyuns entrance. The smaller hybrid whined and squirmed as Chanyeol slowly began to prod his tongue inside of him, more and more vigorously. 

"Ah-ah p-please Chanyeol- A-Alpha" The cat whined and stuttered, hands gripping and clawing the sheets.

Once the dog seemed satisfied, he pushed the cat forward, clambering on top of him and opting to mouth and suck around his neck and shoulders rather than bite. Baekhyun could tell this was probabky the final kick of the dogs rut, as he seemed much more coherent and caring than he had previously, lining himself up and pushing into Baekhyun in one solid, but fluid thrust, hand still trying to hold the cat as close as possible. 

Baekhyun hissed and whined through the intrusion. His small frame practically swallowed by the huge form wrapped around him. The constant attention to the back of his neck had his head lulling evedy now and then, his scruffing area sensitive to the touch.   
\------------------------------------------

Junmyeon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Yes Yifan, Chanyeol is here. I think I left the back door unlocked when I went out with Minseok last night. He must have smelled Baekhyuns heat and decided to help himself.... yes.... well no, not right now..... no I opened the door to check on them earlier and your 'yeolie' growled like he was gonna eat me while Baek was busy giving him a tongue bath.... no, not like that you pervert! He was.... yeah yeah... whatever. Just come get your mutt. The last thing we need is a litter of Puppycats running around."


	2. Kitty Claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, puppycats. But first, pregnancy. Fight me irl. Idc that its trash at this point. Its my aesthetic. 
> 
> Also. Yeol is a Doberman hybrid, Baek is just a common black short hair.

Baekhyun yawned and stretched, a familiar ache setting up in his back as he woke. He shifted a little to be more comfortable on his warm bed, but it groaned and shifted as well. The cats tail flicked in annoyance as he tried once more to turn his leg just so, but it was too late. The sleepy filter over the world in his eyes was gone and he was awake. Baekhyun huffed and sat up, rubbing his eyes before turning to look at the bed that betrayed him. 

Chanyeol always slept like the world had ended and he had no where else to be. Baekhyun was only a little jealous. His hand fell to his rounded belly and he sighed. He missed sleeping. He missed feeling attractive. He didn’t have much time to reminisce on such things before the ever so familiar nausea set in, and he trudged to the bathroom. 

“Baekhyun-ah, is that you?” A deep voice called from the kitchen as the last dry heave launched itself up he throat. He stood and flushed the toilet, breathing for a moment before answering. “Yeah Soo.”   
He quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed before shuffling his way into the living room, holding his lower back. 

“Morning pretty kitty. You look like a ball of sunshine.” The cat hybrid hummed and sat at the table, bracing his back as he did. 

“Thanks. Not that I don’t love having you around to make fun of me Kyungsoo, but when exactly is Junni getting back?”   
Baekhyun loved Kyungsoo, really, but just past the halfway mark of his pregnancy, the hormones had already decided he needed his owner. 

“Just a few more days Baekhyun. I promise. Oh, good morning puppy.” Kyungsoo answered from the kitchen.   
Arms suddenly wrapped around Baekhyun’s torso ever so gently and pulled him to the couch. Once he was situated comfortably on the larger hybrids lap he sighed, nuzzling into his neck. 

“This is your fault.” He whined and two large hands made their way to his back to rub and massage at the lower half, the cat in his lap sagging in relief. 

Chanyeol might have been deaf, but he had also known his mate long enough to know that when his scent turned just a bit saltier and his mouth was moving, he was probably complaining. 

At times the dog hybrid wondered if Baekhyun thought of them as mates. He certainly never said the word. Chanyeol could read lips well enough to know. Sure, Baekhyun told him he loved him all the time, but he also loved sardines. And as of recent, burnt popcorn. 

“Alright, breakfast, lunch and dinner are all made and waiting in the fridge. The house is cleaned and the mail is on the table. My number is always on the fridge if you need anything.” Kyungsoo gave them the same speech he had for the past two weeks. 

He also walked to the couch and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair and scratched behind his right ear like he had for the past two weeks. And Chanyeol growled at him. Like he had for the past two weeks. And Kyungsoo flicked his nose. Like he had for the past two weeks. Baekhyun was almost convinced he was living the same day over and over again. 

“Alright, bye kitty.” Kyungsoo called as he left. 

Baekhyun chuckled as he turned back to Chanyeol, who was still rubbing his nose.   
“My poor baby~ did it hurt?” He cooed and littered kisses all over Chanyeol’s cheeks. The larger hybrid huffed and held Baekhyun closer to him, pulling away from his face to mouth at his neck and jaw. Baekhyun sighed and let himself enjoy it for the first time in a while. It was hard to let Chanyeol love on him when he didn’t feel attractive. And he hadn’t felt that way for a long time. 

He let the other continue until the hands on his back started to creep lower and the teeth toyed at doing more than just nipping. Baekhyun pulled away and took Chanyeol’s hand, who pouted, but followed the cat into the kitchen. They ate breakfast quietly, Baekhyun lost in his own thoughts while Chanyeol fummed over his food, setting the plate down a little too harshly once he finished, startling Baekhyun who only watched as Chanyeol seemed to storm out of the kitchen. 

Confused and slightly agitated, Baekhyun sighed and moved to set both of their dishes in the sink. Surely Chanyeol almost slamming the plate was an accident. 

Besides, he couldn’t hear how roughly he’d set it down. Once they had all been rinsed, the cat made his way waddling to their bedroom, only to be met by a very naked Chanyeol, who walked straight past Baekhyun to the shower in the hall. The cat sighed and grabbed the book he’d been reading, heading back to the living room to curl up and read in the sun. They practically ignored each other the rest of the day. 

Later that night, Baekhyun fell asleep on the couch, but woke up the next morning in his bed. This time, he woke up alone. 

🐾🐾🐾

After that day, everything seemed to change. Chanyeol didn’t curl up with him when he watched TV. Or shower with him in the evening. The only things he still did with Baekhyun were eating and sleeping. But he didn’t curl around him protectively at night, he turned his back and slept on his side of the bed. Waking and leaving Baekhyun to wake up by himself.   
By the fifth day of Chanyeol’s new behavior, Baekhyun was over it. He woke up alone again and fire reared up in his mind. He ripped the blankets off and stormed his way to the kitchen where he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s hand. Chanyeol’s head. Baekhyun really couldn’t tell you what happened next. All he knew was that Chanyeol was finally holding him again and Kyungsoo had scratch marks on his wrist. 

“Baekhyun- what the hell!” Kyungsoo hissed as he examined his arm. Baekhyun realized what he had done. 

“I-I..” He took in a shaky breath. He was so tired of the damn hormones. “I’m sorry Soo.. I.. I just got really mad c-cause you were petting Chanyeol a-and I..” The smaller hybrid trailed off and buried his face in the dogs chest, shaking a little as he started to cry quietly. 

The human took a few deep breaths and the sour smell of anger slowly dissipated. 

“It’s fine kitty.” Kyungsoo finally sighed out. 

“You know the deal. Meals in the fridge and all that. I’m gone.” He grabbed his keys and walked off still examining his wrist as he opened and shut the door.   
Once he was gone, Chanyeol pulled away to look at Baekhyun, looking and sniffing him over for injury before the concerned look in his eyes fell and he let go of the smaller hybrid, turning to walk away. 

“No!” The fire in Baekhyuns mind was back as the older hybrid continued to walk away. 

“I fucking said NO!” He screeched and raised his hand, following after the other to get just close enough and brought his claws down into the dogs shoulder. 

“Stop fucking ignoring me!” He cried as he raised his hand to do it again, only for his wrist to be caught in a vice grip. He whimpered as he looked up at Chanyeol, the dogs eyes portraying nothing but anger. Before Baekhyun’s fear could permeate the air anymore, the larger hybrid picked him up and carried him to the cats room, said cat whining the whole way, struggling in Chanyeol’s grip. He turned to shut the door before setting Baekhyun down on the bed and crawling over him. 

“Stay.” He growled as Baekhyun tried to squirm. The cat hybrid stilled and leaned his head back to expose his neck, the scent of Chanyeol’s tension lessening at the show of submission. 

“Kitten,” Chanyeol’s voice rumbled, nosing at Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones, every now and then letting his tongue lawl out to taste. It wasn’t until his hands traveled down to Baekhyun’s hips, lifting his shirt over his tummy and nosing along it, pressing kisses to the swollen skin “So.. Beautiful..” He muttered, moving back up Baekhyun’s body to grab his hips and push their crotches together. 

The cats hands found Chanyeols chest and tried to push him away. 

“N-no, I’m not.. I’m gross.” A deep rumble ripped through the dogs chest and the cat went limp again. 

Large hands slid down the younger hybrids sides pressing gently but firm. 

“So full.. so bred..” The dog groaned, still grinding his hips down into the small cats. Baekhyun almost regretted working with Chanyeol on speaking at times like these. Times when Chanyeol would let his base line instinct thoughts out. Say the nastiest things to his tiny mate.   
Baekhyun whimpered as his small cock started to swell despite all his efforts not to. 

“Pretty kitty.. so.. Kyungsoo can pet you, but not me?” He asked, tone low and some syllables mixed up, but his message getting across none the less. 

“You are.. MY mate Baekhyun..” He snarled and moved back up to the smaller hybrids neck to bite down harshly, causing Baekhyun to whine. 

Chanyeol continued to grope and bite at Baekhyun’s small body until his mind deemed the cat sufficiently marked before beginning to remove the fabric between them rather forcefully. 

The cat continued to whine and squirm until Chanyeol had enough. The dog grabbed the smallers wrists and pinned them above him with one arm, using his other hand to much more gently grab Baekhyun’s face, placing a soft kiss to his lips and slowly pulling back to look him in the eye. 

“Let me.. touch you.. love you.. please. Stop.. pulling away from me. I.. love you so.. so much..” 

Baekhyun’s breath caught as he looked into Chanyeol’s eyes, they had lost their dominance and filled with pleading. 

“..Yes” Baekhyun whispered with a soft sigh, pulling his hands from Chanyeols now slack hold to rest them on the sides of the dogs face. 

He reached up to kiss him once more before setting his hand on his chest to push him back so that he could turn over. He whimpered in embarrassment as he tried to present but his swollen stomach reached all the way to the mattress, making it impossible. 

“No.” Chanyeol shook his head softly and set his hands on the cats hips to turn him back over. “Like this.” He leaned over to the dresser to pull out a small bottle of lube and coat his fingers in the sticky substance. 

His mouth found Baekhyun’s chest as he shuffled back to between his legs, his hand moving down to press two fingers into the cats entrance. 

The smaller hybrid whimpered and his small hands gripped the dogs shoulders tightly. He paused a second lifting his left hand at the strange feeling of something wet. Pulling his hand back, tears welled in his eyes and his small black ears laid flat at the red substance. He had scratched Chanyeol. He had scratched Kyungsoo as well, but on Chanyeol he broke skin. 

Noticing the distinct shift in scent, the dog looked up and concern filled his eyes at the smaller’s expression. 

“Hurt?” He asked, stilling the hand that had been working inside of Baekhyun. 

“No, no. I’m sorry.” The cat chuckled through the tears and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead. 

“I scratched you,” he said slowly, smile falling. He lifted his hand to show the other. “.. I’m sorry.”

The dog tilted his head as he tried to read the younger’s lips, only making the connection at the small amount of blood on the hand. He smirked for a second then leaned down to the cats ear, beginning to move his fingers in the smaller as he spoke, “You’ve done much worse to my back for much better reasons.” He rumbled lowly, somehow managing to get all his words right. Baekhyun gasped and grabbed his shoulders once more at a particularly rough thrust of fingers before another was added. 

He whimpered and whined as Chanyeol prepped him, all the while growling lowly in his ear. After the dog had successfully worked four fingers into the smaller hybrid, he pulled them out and grabbed the bottle once more to slick himself up.   
As he pumped himself he leaned down once more to Baekhyun’s ear. 

“I know I’m usually gentle.. at first but forgive.. me. Its.. been weeks.” On the final word he used both hands to pull Baekhyun’s legs up to cradle them in his elbows before lining up and pushing in in one swift move. 

The smaller hybrid screamed, digging his claws into Chanyeol’s back and yeah. Maybe the dog had a point. But Baekhyun didn’t have time to think about that before the larger hybrid was setting a brutal pace, snarling and his thrusts began to push the small cat up the bed. Baekhyuns small hand slowly moved from his grip on Chanyeols shoulder to his own erection, swollen and an angry red, bopping against the swell of his belly. The reach was less than comfortable but the friction felt too good for him to care. 

Eventually noticing the smallers struggle a larger hand pushed Baekhyun’s away to replace it, keeping time with his own thrusts. The smaller replaced his grip on the dogs back, feeling the heat in his groin coil and tighten. 

“Chanyeol, I’m gonna-“ was all he got out before the larger hybrid sunk his teeth into the side of Bealhyuns neck, the beginning of the swell of his knot sending Baekhyun over the edge as he moaned and arched, swollen stomach pressing against Chanyeol’s much more toned abdomen. His cum sticking between them. 

“Fuck..” 

Baekhyun made a mental note to ask who taught Chanyeol that word. 

But the thought left his head as he gasped at the dogs knot swelling to it’s fullest and the familiar feeling of warmth filling him as pulse after pulse of cum pushed into him. Chanyeol panted, calming down as his hips twitched a few times, then stilled leaning down to press light kisses to Baekhyun’s chest and face, the smaller chuckling as he caught his breath. 

“Chanyeol.. I really am sorry-“ he tried to start but was cut off by a kiss. The dog pulled back and smiled softly, shaking his head. 

“No. Just sleep.” 

He managed to turn them onto their sides and nuzzle up for his head to be under Baekhyun’s chin with the smaller’s arms around his shoulders. His free arm that wasn’t wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist found his swollen stomach and rubbed it softly. 

“I love you.” The smaller murmured, kissing Chanyeol’s head softly as he tapped three times on Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol smiled sleepily and tapped Baekhyuns stomach four soft times. 

‘I love you too.’


	3. Sike

Oh hallu there. Soz if you thought this was an update but the third and final chapter of this dumpster fire will probably take a good while for me to finish. In the mean time, I’d like to add some smaller pieces that are either pre-pregnancy or mid-pregnancy. I thought it would be a fun idea to have you dumpster divers throw out some requests. I’ll probably do about three or four, so leave suggestions for kittybaek and puppyyeol in the comments and they’ll probably get written. Anywhere from angst to smut to fluff, it’s a free for all. 

Kindest regaurds,  
Dumpster Master

**Author's Note:**

> Dumpster. Fire.


End file.
